Divorce or Not?
by GossipGirl16497xoxo
Summary: Chuck has cheated on Blair yet again...and asks for a divorce but we all Blair can't resist the Chuck Bass charm for long?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Blair is walking into Victorla hoping to surprise Chuck with the wonderful news she got this morning. She walks past the bar and into a deserted hallway where the office is located. As she is walking past, she hears mumbling farther down the hall. She turns left and where she is met with the door to Chuck's office closed. As she slowly turns the handle the sight in front of her is something she will never forget.

"Oh My Effing God?!" Blair says, seeing Chuck's body across the desk with the shirt and pants undone with a blonde woman laying over him kissing Chuck around his neck.

Chuck jumps up and quickly buttons is pants, not bothering to do the shirt.

"Blair, I can explain everything. This isn't what it looks like." Chuck says walking over to her.

Blair backs away from him "This is it, Chuck. I've had enough! I want a divorce and I want it now." Blair says while yelling and crying. She then throws her wedding in Chuck's face and walks out of the office and out of Victrola.

She heads to the limo where she bursts into tears. In the midst of the crying she hears she phone ringing.

RING RING RING

I am soooooooooo sorry to everyone, I've been sooo busy with my schedule that I haven't had time to write but I really like this new story I thought of and it is a Chair story, I just had to do that for the beginning and Who do you think is calling her? Comment!!!!


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1:

RING RING RING

Blair looks at the caller i.d. and hits ignore because she can't even talk to him right now. After another few minutes, Blair is getting tired of hearing her phone keep ringing and in a huff answers it,

"What the hell do you want?" Blair says screaming into the phone.

"Blair, its Serena. Is everything okay?" Serena says from the other line, a little worried as to why her best friend would answer the phone like that.

"Sure, Oh yeah S. My life is fine and dandy and how about yours?" Blair says to Serena sarcastically.

"Um, yeah B. Everything's fine here but what's wrong? Did you and Chuck get into another fight?" Serena asked.

There was a long pause before Blair suddenly spoke.

"S, why don't we go shopping? I'll explain everything then."

An hour later Serena was met up by Blair, who looked more fashionable after changing her outfit and reapplying her makeup, at Bergdorf's.

"So, Blair what's up with you and Chuck? After our phone call I could sense that something was wrong." Serena said while they were browsing through the cashmere sweaters.

"What would you say if I told you that I actually found him with another woman at Victrola. That all my assumptions and thoughts of what he was doing behind my back were true. That even though we have a two kids just starting school next week and another baby on the way, that he has right to go to back to being Chuck Bass the playboy."

Blair said so fast that Serena only heard bits and pieces of what Blair had just said.

"Wait, slow down B. Did you just say that you're pregnant again?" Serena said smiling a little, waiting anxiously for Blair's answer.

"Yeah, I am. I found out this morning right after Chuck left for work. So I went to Victrola to tell him my good news and that's when I found him cheating on me with that slut." Blair said in a quiet voice but then slowly raising it thinking of the situation again.

"Awww, B. I'm so sorry. Look why don't you come over for dinner tonight, have Dorota watch the kids and get your mind off Chuck." Serena suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to stay home with the kids tonight. I rather be home with them, if you don't mind." Blair said apologetically.

"Oh, B. No, don't worry I understand. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, speaking of the kids. I have to go pick them up from school today. Usually Chuck does it but I think he might be too preoccupied. So now, it's all on me." Blair said looking at her watch and walking out of the store.

"Yeah, okay. No problem. I'll call you later." Serena said while Blair was walking out.

"oh and B?" Blair turned around to Serena.

"Everything will be okay." With that Blair walked out of Bergdorf's and into the limo awaiting outside.

The kids were just being let out when Blair arrived at Little Constance and Jude's Preschool Center. Her two little ones ran straight to her with huge smilies on their faces.

"Mommy! Where's Daddy? Is he here too?"

"Mommy! You're here. I missed you so much."

"Awww, I've missed you too. Four hours is a long time to be without your mommy, isn't it?" She saw her five year old daughter look up at her and nod her head yes.

"And Daddy has to work late tonight so I thought I would come and pick you two up instead." Blair said to her five year old son.

Suddenly, a voice Blair was not wanting to hear was heard from behind her. "I think that is a great idea." The kids jumped up and when they heard their father's voice.

"But Daddy, we want to go home with you."

'Yeah, you always pick us up from preschool."

The twins argued with their dad but they stopped when they heard their mother speak.

"Fine, you can take them home. I'll just meet you guys at home. They would rather be with you anyway." Blair said getting angrier by the minute. "Cause no one wants to be with me anyway." Blair muttered under her breath so that Chuck heard but not her kids.

Blair then walked to her limo, hopped in with a huff then told the driver to drop her off at home, where she was going to show Chuck just how mad she really was.

I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews. I love reading reviews so keep commenting. And I'm really excited for this story I have tons of ideas of what to do with it but if you have any too then comment me about them. Thanks and don't mind my horrible grammer.


	3. Divorce?

Chapter 2:

Blair arrived home angrier then she had been all day. She threw her purse down at the table in the foyer. She was then greeted by Dorota.

"Oh, Miss Blair you are home. Did you tell Mr. Chuck your fantastic news?" Dorota says looking very gleeful, making Blair a little sick.

"No, Dorota I didn't tell him because he seemed too busy with another women that I wasn't able to!" Blair yelled at Dorota and walked right up to the master bedroom, slamming the door shut. She changed out of her outfit to a pair of casual pants and loose fitting shirt and slashed water over her face in the bathroom and while looking in the mirror. She thought of the only thing she knew she now had to do.

She walked downstairs feeling a little bit calmer than what she was coming into the house. She picked up her purse and searched through it for her phone that she then pulled out and dialed a number.

"Hey Stephen, it's Blair. I was wondering if you could send me those divorce papers I was talking about last week ASAP…Thanks…Bye." Blair shut the phone and walked out the door to the limo.

An hour later, Chuck and the kids come home from an afternoon at the park after school where they watched the ducks and ate some ice cream. Chuck was the first to walk into the house, checking to see if any damage had been done since Blair had left the school. Everything looked to be the same since he left for work this morning. Blair came around the corner to greet the children and Chuck with a big (fake) smile on her face.

"Hey, Michael. Hey, Audrey. How was the afternoon with your father?" Blair said

"Oh mom it was great. Daddy let me get 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream." Audrey said to Blair jumping up and down.

"Yeah, and daddy bought me my own boat from the toy store." Michael said holding up his boat to his mom.

"That's great kids. Why don't you go put it in your room and Dorota will help you get ready for dinner?" Blair said with a smile and led her kids upstairs with Dorota not far behind.

"Blair, what is going on?" Chuck said when everyone was finally upstairs.

"I don't know what you mean. Everything's fine." Blair said smiling, heading to the dining room.

"Blair," Chuck turned her around and looked her in the eye "what do you have planned. You only act this way when you have a plan and don't lie to be because you know that I'm right."

Blair looked into Chuck's eyes and sighed loudly. She turned around towards her office. When she walked inside she went to one of the drawers and pulled out three things. She turned to Chuck who was standing at the doorway, wondering what she was doing, and said "I want a divorce." Blair walked out the office door and up the stairs to check to see if the kids were ready for dinner.

Chuck walked over to the desk where the three things lay and when he saw them it felt like a stab in the heart. There sitting on the desk was divorce papers, the pregnancy test and her engagement and wedding rings (the ring that had belonged to his mother and was brought down from each generation.) Chuck was speechless, too much was being displayed in front of him. First his wife is filing for divorce. Second his wife is pregnant again and third she threw the most loved piece of jewelry he had given her in his face. He had to talk to Blair fast, before anything that they regretted would be done.

-I'm sorry this took me forever to write. Comment!!!!! I love reading them and getting new ideas. This isn't the end of Chuck and Blair!!! I am a true believer in the couple; this will be a happy ending!!!!!!


	4. Archibald's Christmas Party

Chapter 3:

Blair went to bed that night early. After she threw everything at Chuck she ran up to their bedroom and locked the door. Chuck was still in her office looking over everything. He called up his PI to get him the best lawyer because he knew he made a mistake and that he could never lose Blair or his children.

The next day Blair came out of their room and walked to the twins bedroom seeing that they were probably downstairs eating breakfast by now. When she went downstairs she saw a blanket and pillow on the couch thinking that Chuck had slept there for the night. She walked to the kitchen to find it empty. She the spotted Chuck coming out of his office.

"Where are the kids?" Blair asked.

"Dorota took them out for the day. I thought that we needed to talk things over…alone." Chuck said handing Blair a glass of juice.

"Well, sorry to ruin your little talking plans but I have errands to run today, and meetings to get to so I'm going to go get ready for them." Blair said backing up and going upstairs again.

"See, that's your problem Blair. Whenever I want to talk about our problems you always run away." Chuck said following Blair upstairs.

"Oh, doesn't that sound familiar because I remember me being the one to always try to figure everything out but somehow SOMEBODY always ran away." Blair said turning around and yelling at Chuck.

"Oh, come on Blair. That was years ago I changed." Chuck said following Blair into their room.

"You changed, that's bull and you know it. If you changed then why are still acting like the same Chuck Bass who was the Upper East Side's playboy?"

"That was a mistake, Blair. I never wanted that to happen. She came into my office and knew who I was before we started dating and thought that an easy way for her to get a job at the club would be to seduce me and later have sex with me but I was turning her down the entire time. Please, Blair you have to believe me."

"Believe you, why should I believe you? All you have ever down was cause me pain. Sometimes I would happy, yes but other times you would cause me so much pain. You are the same person you were in high school and I was stupid for thinking that you have changed." Blair said slamming the bathroom door shut in his face.

Chuck banged his fist against the door, but after a few minutes he knew that it was useless. After an hour, Blair thought that it would safe to come back out but when she opened the door sitting on her bed facing her was none other than her husband. He looked so devastated and upset that if you looked closely you could see some dried up tears on his face. Blair couldn't help but daze into those gorgeous eyes that she loved so much.

"Hey." Blair said in a quiet tone as she walked towards him. "Have you been here the whole time?" Blair said sitting next to Chuck.

"Yeah." Chuck said with his head down not wanting to look up and see her heartbroken.

Blair moved her hand across Chuck and turned his face so that he was looking at her. He looked at her with sadness and fear in his eyes. She looked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "I know you're sorry but I can't live like this anymore." With that Blair walked out of their room and out the front door.

A week had passed since Blair had walked out. She was staying with Serena and Nate at their house to try and figure everything out. It was two days before Christmas and the Archibalds were just finishing up the final touches for their annual Christmas Party. All families on the Upper East Side came, the parents would talk and associate with others in the living room while the children played in the playroom. Serena was in the dining room figuring that RSVP list, Blair was sitting next to her figuring out the seating chart for the New Year's Party that Eleanor Waldorf Designs hosted every year.

"Hey, Blair. I hate to ask this but do you know if Chuck is coming to the party on Friday?" Serena asked.

"Why are you asking me? I haven't talked to him in a week." Blair said while still staring at her seating chart.

"Wha..? I thought you said that you talked to him the other day." Serena said dropping her pen on the table in shock.

Blair stayed silent.

"Blair…?Did you or did you not talk to Chuck the other day?" Serena said looking at her best friend.

"I didn't." Blair said in a soft voice. "I only said that so you and Nate would stop pressuring me to go back and talk to him." Blair said her voice getting louder.

"I can't believe you did that! Blair, you have to talk to him. He has been calling Nate everyday asking how you are. He really misses you and he says that Michael and Audrey keep asking for you." Serena said.

"I know but come on Serena do you seriously think that I would go back to him after what he did to me. I mean, maybe in high school that would be okay but not know when I'm his wife and the mother of his children."

"Blair, you're being unreasonable. So he made a mistake, you seriously can't say that you have never made a mistake in your life either."

"If I talk to him on Friday at the party, will you stop nagging me then?" Blair said finally surrendering.

"Yes, thank you. That's all I'm asking." Serena said.

Friday finally arrived and Blair could not have been more nervous. She couldn't figure out what to wear. Everything she put on either made her look pregnant or reminded her of Chuck. Blair finally settled on a dark red vintage halter dress that showed off her figure but still made her look sexy without noticing the pregnancy. Serena walked in to the guest room to where Blair was staying to tell her that Michael and Audrey had arrived but with Michael and Audrey it meant that someone else was there too.

She slipped on her black Minnilo stilettos, fixed her jewelry and walked out the door.

When she arrived downstairs the party was already in full swing with guests talking to one another while others sat by the piano listening to the carols being played. As she reached the end of the stairs an arm pulled her into the kitchen.

"What the he.." Blair said as she turned around knowing immediately that it was Chuck. "What do you want?" Blair said with a sigh.

"Look I don't want to fight. I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful and that Michael and Audrey are upstairs ." Chuck said in a whisper to Blair.

"Thanks. How are they doing?"

"Good, they really miss you. They have been asking about you everyday."

"What did you tell them?" Blair asked walking over to the bottle of scotch sitting on the counter.

"I said that you were at Auntie Serena's and Uncle Nate's helping them with the party." Chuck said following Blair and getting two glasses out of the glass cabinet.

"Good, thanks. I don't want them to worry about me." Blair said in a hush tone pouring the scotch into the glasses.

Chuck and Blair started talking about different topics then for the next half hour. Stories were being told about Christmastime when they were kids and if they think that they're kids will be the same way that they were. They talked about the their unborn baby for a while until Serena interrupted them by coming into the kitchen and telling them that it was time to open the presents.

Chuck and Blair walked out of the kitchen smiling and walked into the living room to where the tree was watching their kids open up their presents from the guests. Blair watched as Michael opened up a present from Nate that contained a plaid scarf almost identically to the one Chuck had when he was younger whereas Chuck looked over at Audrey who opened a present from Serena that had a beaded headband inside looking similar to the ones Blair wore as a teen. After all the exchange of presents everyone started heading home leaving just the non-judging breakfast club in the living room cleaning up some of the room and putting dishes in the kitchen for the maid to clean.

"I'd say that this was another great party you hosted Serena." Chuck said as he was putting the glasses into the kitchen.

"Yeah I love it how there is no more drama at these parties anymore. That reminds me of this one party where you and Blair were fighting about something stupid and you two were miserable the whole night but you somehow worked it out because the next day you two were happier than ever." Serena said smiling over at Blair and Chuck.

"Yeah that was a horrible night. I was so mad at Chuck for switching up the seating chart for our wedding a few days before the ceremony." Blair said with a little laugh.

"That's okay. She later forgave me. Several times that night, I might add." Chuck said smiling and laughing over at Blair.

"Oh, shut up. Just forget it." Blair said still smiling.

"Oh, so you want me to forget the night the twins were conceived..." Chuck said glaring over at Blair.

"Wait, what? Blair you said that it was during you honeymoon. Why didn't you tell me that it was before the wedding?" Serena said looking a little bit hurtful.

"Well, I found out I pregnant on my honeymoon but it didn't happen during the honeymoon. So technically I wasn't really lying and you can't also believe me when I say that I didn't sleep with Chuck before our wedding could you?" Blair said smiling.

"No definitely not!" Nate said from the kitchen, with Serena agreeing with him and everyone laughing.

Blair and Chuck finally did leave the Archibalds. They both arrived home a little after 12:30 with Chuck putting an already asleep Michael into bed with Blair tagging not to far behind him with a very sleepy Audrey in her arms into bed. They both kissed their children good night and walked out of the kids bedroom. Chuck started to walk downstairs but Blair tugged onto his arm to turn him around. She grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as she could, after a minute she came up her air and said,

"Thanks for tonight. It brought back lots of great memories." Blair said smiling

"Yeah it did. We always did love Christmas didn't we?" Chuck said smiling back

"Yeah…" There was a brief moment between them when they just looked into each other's eyes and not said any words. After a moment Chuck finally began to speak saying,

"You know it's getting late I should probably just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Chuck leaned down to give Blair a kiss on the cheek but Blair turned her head ("accidently") to meet lips to lips instead. Blair and Chuck were in a massive make out session. Chuck backed Blair up against the wall and started kissing her the way he used to later moving down to her exposed neck. Blair was kissing Chuck while tightly gripping his hair into her hands for support. She later reached for the doorknob to their bedroom and turned it to open the door leading Chuck into it pushing his jacket off and Chuck picking Blair up off the floor.

-I'm sorry that my other stories weren't so long. I'm trying to write them to be longer. I'm really excited about this story. I let Chuck and Blair have their happy ending right now but I may had more drama to make the story more interesting, if you have any ideas please comment. I love reading them they get me inspired to write the new chapters quicker. Thanks and sorry for any grammatical mistakes.


	5. Regret

Chapter 4:

Blair and Chuck were in a massive make out session. The way it looked made it seem as if they were not going through a difficult past few weeks. It seemed as though it was the same Chuck and Blair as always.

Chuck led Blair towards the bed, with Blair's dress nearly off her body and Chuck only having his trousers on. Blair felt her back hit the bed sheets with Chuck collapsing on top of her.

"Mhm, Chuck…wait…Chuck stop." Blair said nearly out of breath. She used her arms to sit up and turned her face away from Chuck kissing her.

"What? What's wrong?"Chuck said out of breath as well. Chuck turned off to Blair to his side of the bed.

"I can't do this. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't think I can completely trust you after what happened." Blair said looking over at Chuck.

"Blair I said that I was sorry. What else is there for me to do to make you believe me?" Chuck said

"I don't know but I do know that if we didn't stop what was going to happen, one of us would have regretted it in the morning."

"Blair come on, you can't mean that. We never had to worry about regret the morning after sex." Chuck said sitting up on the bed

"May I remind you of a time when we were in high school together in a limo and I had just broken up with Nate." Blair said jumping off the bed and almost yelling at Chuck.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"You regret losing your virginity to me." Chuck said in a quiet tone. Not wanting to look at Blair.

"No, of course not."

"Then what Blair, you would rather me with Nate right now then me. Fine go ahead be with Nate I always knew he was your knight in shining armor.' Chuck said yelling at Blair and going to the closet to throw on a t-shirt.

"No, I don't want Nate. I don't think I ever did want Nate. Please Chuck, please understand." Blair said following him into the closet looking for a nightgown to throw on.

"I understand perfectly Blair. What you regret is your relationship to me and for having to be the mother of our children. Yeah believe me I do understand." Chuck said yelling at Blair but still looking at his clothes.

"You know perfectly well that I love you and this entire family. It's you who isn't a 100% part of this family." Blair said in a low hush tone.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't like seeing whores having sex with my husband." Blair said running out of the closet.

"Oh, please don't pull the innocent act, Blair. I'm sure Jack would love to hear from you again." Chuck said following Blair out of the closet.

"Jack happened while we were in a break up. Your father had just died, you left me and he comforted me. That's not entirely the same as you being a husband and father and having sex with random whores at work."

"You know what maybe you are right, maybe we should get a divorce."

"If that's how you feel then fine, we will.' Blair said calming her voice down.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Another slight pause of silence.

"I'm going to go spend the night at the Empire. Call me if there is an emergency with the kids. All of them." Chuck said, looking down at Blair's stomach.

"Yeah okay fine. I'll have Dorota bring all your stuff over in the morning."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"Bye." Chuck then walked out the bedroom door and never looked back.

Morning came and Blair was awaken by Michael and Audrey running into her room asking if they could go spend the day at the park again today. Blair sat up in bed and told them to go and wait downstairs for Dorota to come down and make them breakfast. When they left, Blair rolled out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were still a puffy red after crying herself to sleep last night. She washed her face and then called Dorota upstairs.

"Dorota, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to drop Chuck's stuff off at the Empire today while I take the Michael and Audrey to the ice skating rink."

"But Miss Blair, why can't you drop Mr. Chuck's stuff off at the hotel?"

"Because Dorota I don't want to see that lying cheating Basstard." Blair said in a hush tone. "Now, go get Michael and Audrey ready while I pack his things." Blair said shooing Dorota out the door.

Dorota walked out the room, leaving Blair to pack everything of Chuck's. She pulled two suitcases out of the closet and plopped them onto the bed. She made her way back to the closet grabbing all of his clothes and throwing them into the suitcase. She walked back to the closet for all his Italian shoes throwing them on top of his suits and other clothes. She then walked to the bathroom and grabbed all his necessities from in there and threw them into the other suitcase. Blair walked over to her vanity and opened the top right hand drawer pulling out a black velvet square box. She opened the box and immediately had tears in her eyes. She slowly pulled the Erikson Beamon necklace out of the box admiring it for the last time. She then slowly laid it back into the box then throwing the box behind her and into her suitcase. When she knew that she had packed everything, all of the memories of their history together in the suitcase she walked out her bedroom door with the suitcases and dropped them off at the bottom of the stairwell walking over to her office where her divorce papers, pregnancy test and wedding rings still lied. She picked up the pregnancy test and threw it out, the divorce papers she put in her desk and the rings she picked up put into a Ziploc bag from the kitchen then slid them into a pocket in the suitcase. She heard little footsteps running down the stairs and stood up ready to go out for a day with her kids. Blair took her kids hands and walked out the front door with Dorota not too far behind her with the two suitcases.

Dorota arrived at the Empire Hotel about 15 min. after Blair and the children had left for the rink. She went right to the elevator and pressed the P for the penthouse, knowing that the Basses always stayed in style. When the elevator dinged alerting her that she was on the right floor, she walked out the doors with the suitcases in her hands and started to call for Chuck.

"Uh, Mr. Chuck? Hello? Hello?" Dorota called then was met with Nate who looked very confused.

"Dorota, hey, what are you doing here?" Nate said walking towards Dorota. "Finally give up, working for Blair and Chuck." Nate said with a chuckle pointing to the suitcases.

"No. not exactly, do you happen to know where Mr. Chuck is?"

"Yeah, he is in the living room watching some tv." Nate led Dorota to the living room where Chuck was sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked up at Dorota.

"Leave them right there. I'll take care of them later." Chuck said drunkenly. Dorota placed the suitcases on the floor and started walking towards the elevator but turned around, walked back to the living room looked at Chuck and said,

"You are making a big mistake, Mr. Chuck." Dorota turned around and walked towards the elevator and out the hotel leaving Chuck there drunk and Nate confused.

-Please comment. I'm trying to think of new ideas with everyone's comments. They also inspire me to write the chapters quicker. Believe me too that this will be a happy ending story for Chuck and Blair. I just don't want to rush the story, I like adding more drama to it. If you have any suggestions, please comment!!


End file.
